Blanky Elius (Quantum of Rock)
Blanky Elius is the main protagonist of MySims :: Quantum of Rock! She lives in the kingdom of Rizaia, in her hometown Elyvorg. She is roommates with Leaf Dremus and Petal Lily Iris. Personality Often thought of as a bit eccentric, Blanky is a 15,236 years old human girl who appears to be 11-13, like all of the other immortal residents of Rizaia and is the 66,123,489th oldest resident in the kingdom (out of a total of 128,745,259 residents). Blanky often uses slang and has many strange catchphrases, such as the word "ugly", which she uses to associate with anything she can, even with things she finds appealing. Many of her close familiars and acquaintances often note or imitate her excessive use of the word "ugly" (most notably Leaf and Hopper). When she is not walking with Leaf around the streets of Elyvorg, Blanky is often playing video games or the computer. Blanky also is very familiar and interested in the memes and culture of the internet, and also often makes references to the jokes commonly used on the internet, as well as occasional indirect references to the video games she plays (most often action-adventure, fighting, or puzzle games). She claims that she has played the computer since she was only 8 years old, and video games since she was only 4, indicating that the game takes place in the far future (possibly around the year 17,000). Leaf notes that he sometimes forgets that she is a girl when he talks with her, saying that she often does vulgar actions in the public, such as picking her nose or purposely farting out loud. Baby Blanket/Bowsword Blanky is emotionally attached to a baby blanket that she has held since she was an infant and still holds now that she calls her "blanky", hence her nickname. Her real name is not known and is never mentioned in-game. This blanky that Blanky always has around is not always seen as a blanket. The blanket has a special button inside it that allows it to transform into a weapon that Blanky uses for self-defense, called a bowsword. The bowsword has the functions of both a sword and a bow fused into one, hence the name. The weapon is essentially a bow that can shoot steel arrows, with a sword at the end of the bow's limbs that can be activated with a press of a button. Blanky can press a button to change the bowsword back into a blanket. Abilities Special In-Game Powers Blanky uses her bowsword to combat foes. The 1st player mainly has to control Blanky throughout the game. The bowsword requires arrows — like a regular bow would — in order to be able to shoot targets. Arrows can be found in jars, by defeating enemies, and several other methods. The sword can be used for a close combat with enemies, just like a regular sword. The bowsword can also gain different elemental powers, which can be gained by progressing through the game's plot. These elemental powers often can be used to solve puzzles throughout the game, similar to the Legend of Zelda series. Specials Blanky/Leaf Once the special is activated, the screen is flooded with white light, with only Blanky and Leaf visible after a few seconds. Blanky throws her bowsword into the air. Leaf plays a rock song on his guitar, sending musical notes, stars, and a colorful beam of light towards the sword. Blanky jumps up and grabs the sword which is glowing with the power of rock, and then plunges the sword down to the ground, sending a loud, powerful force of rock at the enemies. Leaf will add to the power by continuing to play on his guitar. The screen is very colorful and bright, full of musical notes and stars. Enemies will then be defeated by the "awesomeness" of the attack. Once the special finishes, Blanky and Leaf do a high-five. Blanky/Garque Once Blanky and Garque start a special, Blanky tosses her bowsword and gets Garque to toss his baseball bat into the air. Both of them then fly into the air and Blanky accidentally grabs the baseball bat while Garque grabs the bowsword. As this happens, Garque shouts, "OMG!" and Blanky shouts "NOOO! I GOT TEH NOOBY WEAPON!" Once they land, Garque is nauseous, being so near to such a sharp weapon. Blanky, in panic, whacks Garque with the baseball bat on accident. Garque flies around the vicinity, knocking out enemies. Once all the enemies in the area are eliminated, Garque lands on the floor, dizzy. Blanky/Petal Petal calls the powers of the Elven Gods with her magic to enchant Blanky's sword temporarily with powerful magic. Blanky is then restored to full health, temporarily invincible, is 5 times faster, is more powerful, and can do a special attack where she can zip through enemies and defeat them. Petal is also temporarily given invincible powers and can do far more powerful magic, such as creating tidal waves with water magic and summoning a phoenix. __NOEDITSECTION__ }} Category:Character Tabs